1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to elevator devices and more specifically it relates to a handicapped duck blind elevator system for elevating/lowering handicapped individuals to and from a conventional duck blind structure.
Conventional duck blinds are constructed to elevate a platform that supports duck hunters during high waters. Prior to the present invention, there has been no feasible means for elevating an individual within a wheelchair onto a platform of an elevated duck blind. Hence, there is a need for an invention that will elevate/lower a handicapped individual to and from a conventional elevated duck blind so that they may enjoy duck hunting to its fullest extent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Elevator devices have been in use for years. Typically, a conventional elevator system will have one doorway for loading passengers. Conventional elevator devices are mainly suitable for enclosed building structures and not for outdoor structures such as duck blinds. In addition, conventional elevator devices do not provide a means for loading and unloading a handicapped individual in various levels of water.
Examples of elevator devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,265 to Lebrocquy; U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,973 to Smith; U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,274 to Biedenweg et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,179 to Royer; U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,632 to Budd et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,694 to Steele; U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,716 to Chrisley; U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,063 to Kishi; U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,491 to Hock; U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,993 to Stark which are all illustrative of such prior art.
Lebrocquy (U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,265) discloses a portable vertical lift that acts as a conventional deer stand for a handicapped individual. Lebrocquy is attached vertically to a standing tree for support.
Smith (U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,973) discloses a mobile wheelchair lift and brakes therefore comprised of a frame that supports a movable wheelchair platform for up and down movement.
Biedenweg et al (U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,274) discloses a boat ingress/egress system and ramp allowing ingress/egress to and from a fixed structure.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for elevating/lowering handicapped individuals to and from a conventional duck blind structure.
In these respects, the handicapped duck blind elevator system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of elevating/lowering handicapped individuals to and from a conventional duck blind structure.